Torchwood Itunes Challenge
by Torchwood Tea Girl
Summary: Ten songs. Ten ficlets. One shuffle button. Some spoilers for all series. Janto


Finally, I've taken a little time away from my longer stories (which will be updated as soon as I can) to accept this challenge. As a major music lover, this was fun yet difficult to do especially with such small time limits. Anyway, excuse some of the more random songs and the crappiness of some of the stories.

As the summary said, there will be slight spoilers for each series, but most of the stories are random and could fit anywhere. Enjoy!

Here are the rules for those who don't know them:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your iPod and put it on shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten, then post them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, but if I did Gwen would have died in Ianto's place.

* * *

Torchwood Itunes Challenge

Captain – Keep an Open Mind

Jack was just laying there, blood pooling around him in a grotesque fashion. And yet, all Ianto could think about was cleaning that difficult coat again.

He'd long since stopped treating a Jack Harkness death as a great tragedy. It still hurt, stung to his very soul when he considered the fact that Jack was dead, so he didn't think about it. He cleared his mind, pulled Jack's lifeless body into his arms and waited for the inevitable gasp that signalled his return.

It was the only thing he could do.

Marmaduke Duke - Silhouettes

"I don't care! I just don't care, Jack!" Ianto yelled across the Hub, his arms spread wide to emphasis his point.

"You do and you will," was Jack's response, his words dripping with grief. "This isn't a relationship, it can't be. Not with me like this."

"And what about me Jack? What if I want you despite that?"

La Roux – In For the Kill

He was going to hit Tosh. Jack was too far away to get there in time, too far away to shield her and take the bullet instead.

Tosh stood frozen, unable to summon the courage to move in the face of such a terrible foe. Even if she started moving now, she'd never get out of the way in time. Her gun hung in her limp hand, useless and powerless to protect her.

So, Ianto did what he had to do. He pushed her, admittedly slightly too hard, out of the firing range and took to bullet. It sunk into his left shoulder, burning like a demon. With a determined hiss, he aimed and firing a killing shot straight into the alien.

Alphabeat - Boyfriend

Jack was fuming. Beyond fuming in fact. He was outraged. Who was she, the highly recommended UNIT agent, to come in here promising help with the latest alien threat and then start flirting outrageously with Ianto?

Normally, Jack would like such a girl, but this one was really getting on his nerves.

Without a second thought, he descended into the Hub, grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the kitchen and Ianto, who looked on in mild surprise. When they were hidden from view in one of the Archive tunnels, he pinned her to the damp wall and snarled, "Back off! He's mine!" before storming back up to his office.

Just Jack - Embers

For once, Jack was at a loss over what to do. The newest alien threat had turned out to be a scared child, millions of light years away from home and desperately missing her parents. The destruction of Bute Park had been little more than a misunderstanding; a child's fear at being in a new surrounding.

He could see Gwen on the CCTV, sitting with her in the cells and trying to calm her crying. The Welshwoman had never looked so small, as human as she did right now.

Tom Cochrane – Life is a Highway

"Oh, come on, Ianto! This is fun!"

Ianto didn't seem to agree. In fact, he was clinging to Jack with a distinctly terrified look on his green tinged face not that Jack could see through the helmet. If Ianto'd had his way, this type of transport would be permanently banned and destroyed within the hour.

"Loosen up, would ya? You're kinda cutting off my oxygen supply."

But Ianto didn't 'loosen up'. If anything, he held on tighter, his eyes tightly closed as Jack took another high speed turn and finally slowly to a stop.

As Jack pulled off his helmet, he turned and asked, quite stupidly, "Don't you like motorbikes?"

Maroon 5 - Little of Your Time

Jack watched Ianto's retreating back with mixed feelings. Anger that the young man had started such a pointless argument over absolutely nothing, annoyance at the thought of spending the night on his own, and guilt at driving the Archivist away. He hadn't meant to, but Ianto was so bloody touchy! There was no reason for him to walk off like that. All he did was, as a joke, suggest a threesome with John Hart.

All American Rejects – Gives You Hell

Returning to the Torchwood Hub probably wasn't the best idea, but after travelling for so long, Captain John Hart wanted to see how the little team were doing.

He hadn't left the Earth since arriving with Grey and hadn't wanted to. He'd travelled all over the UK, even venturing to America when he got bored, but he couldn't find anything as exciting as hanging out with Jack.

He wouldn't be welcomed, oh no! He wouldn't be wanted. But maybe, just maybe they'd let him stay for a little while. Jack and he were friends, sort of. And if he was really lucky, he might be able to lure Eye Candy into bed.

Take That – Greatest Day

"Why are we here, Jack?" Gwen asked, rubbing her red ringed eyes as she leant back into Rhys embrace. "I just want to go home."

"Just watch."

Jack pulled Ianto close, their shadows merging into one in the evening light, their eyes fixed on the darkening sky above.

"Watch wa…" Gwen's voice caught in her voice as she saw what Jack had been waiting for.

Millions of tiny lights began to surge through the sky like shooting stars. They lit up Cardiff, darting through the streets and swirling around confused pedestrians.

"What are they?" Ianto finally murmured.

"They're alien pollen looking for a new home to settle on. They're life."

And after losing Tosh and Owen, that's all Torchwood really needed.

Kevin Rudolf - Welcome to the World

Whatever Jack Harkness had expected away returning from the year that never was, it certainly wasn't this.

"Welcome to Torchwood, Captain," said a bizarre lizard-like woman, her long forked tongue flicking at his face. "May I take your coat?"

He nodded dumbly, passing the great coat to the alien who politely bowed and vanished into the Hub.

"Gwen?" Jack called out hoarsely. "Owen? Tosh? Ianto?"

The team were by his side in mere moments, crowding around to take in the reappearance of their lost Captain.

"What the hell is going on?"

"We've made a new friend," Ianto replied with a sly wink.

Gary Go - Wonderful

Jack was slipping into the darkness. Not death, but something much more sinister and all consuming. He didn't want life anymore, but at the same time he refused to let himself go, refused to let himself forget. It was a vicious circle that tore at his soul.

When the Doctor found him, he had long since let his depression take over. He hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in days. His clothes were a mess and his face was wracked with the pain of his past.

"Oh, Jack."

The Doctor immediately pulled the dying man into the Tardis and took off without a clear destination.

"Leave me alone," Jack kept saying over and over again.

"No, Jack. I won't. Because you're wonderful and I'm not going to leave you again."

* * *

Okay, so there are actually eleven. I got a tad excited and forgot to keep count so I included the last one as well (and it was one of my favourites too).

Apparently, I'm unable to write romance with a time limit and I seem to focus on either daft humor, arguments or Captain John Hart. Didn't expect that. Nevermind. Please read and review if you enjoyed this.


End file.
